yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Historic Forbidden/Limited Chart
Legend * "LA" stands for "Late Addition" to the TCG List, and "Diff" stands for "OCG/TCG List Difference" "E" stands for a text "Errata" All lists New lists are currently under way. Notes "Allure of Darkness" "Allure of Darkness" was Semi-Limited on May 9, 2008. "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" was Limited in the "TCG" on March 1, 2010. "Cyber-Stein" "Cyber-Stein" was Forbidden in the TCG on December 21, 2006. "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" was Semi-Limited in the TCG on September 1, 2010. "Dimension Fusion" "Dimension Fusion" was Forbidden on May 9, 2008. "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" was Limited in the TCG on November 4, 2008. "Magical Stone Excavation" "Magical Stone Excavation" was Limited in TCG on April 1, 2006. "Return from the Different Dimension" "Return from the Different Dimension" was Limited on May 9, 2008. "T.G. Hyper Librarian" "T.G. Hyper Librarian" was Limited in the TCG on September 1, 2011. "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" was Limited in the TCG on September 1, 2011. "Victory Dragon" "Victory Dragon" was Limited in the TCG in late Autumn, 2006. "Sixth Sense" "Sixth Sense" was Limited in the TCG on October 11, 2013. "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" was Errata'ed and Unbanned in the OCG on January 1, 2015. "Dark Strike Fighter" "Dark Strike Fighter" was Errata'ed and Unbanned on April 1, 2014 in the OCG, and on January 1, 2015 in TCG. "Sinister Serpent", "Ring of Destruction", "Crush Card Virus", "Exchange of the Spirit" and "Temple of the Kings" "Sinister Serpent", "Ring of Destruction", "Crush Card Virus", "Exchange of the Spirit", and "Temple of the Kings" were Errata'ed and Unbanned on January 1, 2015 in OCG, and on April 1, 2015 in TCG. "Dark Magician of Chaos" "Dark Magician of Chaos" was Errata'ed and removed from the banlist on April 1, 2015 in the OCG, and Errata'ed on November 9, 2015 in the TCG. "Sangan" "Sangan" was Errata'd and put to Limited on April 1, 2016 in the OCG, and Errata'd on September 16, 2016 in the TCG and subsequently removed from the list. "Future Fusion""Imperial Order""Brain Control" These three cards were Errata'd on December 17, 2016 from 20th_Anniversary_Pack_1st_Wave, and put to Limited in the January 2017 OCG List. All three have been Errata'd from Duelist_Saga and subsequently put to Limited in the March 2017 TCG List "Goyo Guardian""Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier""Rescue Cat" These three cards were Errata'd from 20th_Anniversary_Pack_2nd_Wave, with put to Limited in the January 2017 OCG List. All three have been Errata'd from Duelist_Saga, with "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" and "Rescue Cat" being put to Limited, and "Goyo Guardian" remaining Unlimited in the March 2017 TCG List. "Witch of the Black Forest" "Witch of the Black Forest" was Errata'd from March 24, 2017 and put to Limited in the April 2017 OCG List. It was later Errata'd in the TCG from July 7, 2017 and put to Unlimited in the September 2017 TCG List. Trivia * A number of cards have moved from Unlimited directly to Forbidden between lists: ** In both the OCG and TCG, there have been 16 cards: "Victory Dragon", "Time Seal", "Chaos Sorcerer", "Cyber-Stein", "Dark Strike Fighter", "Substitoad", "Mass Driver", "Fishborg Blaster", "Glow-Up Bulb", "Spore", "Number 16: Shock Master", "Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks", "Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles", "Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets", "Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts", and "Spellbook of Judgment". ** In the TCG only, there have been nine more cards, bringing the total to 25: "Super Rejuvenation", "Dragon Ravine", "Self-Destruct Button", "Morphing Jar #2", "Djinn Releaser of Rituals", "Lavalval Chain", "Apoqliphort Towers", "El Shaddoll Construct", and "Evilswarm Exciton Knight". ** In the OCG only, there have been five more cards, bringing the total to 21: "Wind-Up Hunter", "Elder Entity Norden", "Performage Damage Juggler", "Performage Plushfire", and "Tellarknight Ptolemaeus". References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists